


We've Got You, Baby.

by have-a-little-laith (LWritesx)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LWritesx/pseuds/have-a-little-laith
Summary: In which the space parents comfort their space daughter.





	We've Got You, Baby.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i_write_shakespeare_not_disney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_shakespeare_not_disney/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Beloved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155262) by [i_write_shakespeare_not_disney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_shakespeare_not_disney/pseuds/i_write_shakespeare_not_disney). 



> Guys, please note that literally nothing except the plot of this story belongs to me. Violet, Charlie and Oliver belongs to the wonderful Ally, and her story 'beloved' so if you're looking for a cute fic, get your butt over to Ally's page and start reading!

The Castle of Lions is quiet. Everyone is no doubt asleep in their respective wings, recovering and sleeping off the latest attack against Voltron, led by the horrible witch, Haggar.

Lance’s arms are wrapped around his husband, who’s head is buried in Lance’s chest as he slightly snores, his snores being the only sound in the otherwise silent room.

(And Keith would go to his grave denying the fact that he snores.)

His sleep is suddenly interrupted by terrifying, blood-curling screams.

He flies up instantly on his bed, looking around for the source of the noise. It’s mere seconds before he realizes that it is coming from the baby monitor at the foot of his bed.

Another bout of screaming is relayed into the baby monitor and this time, it’s Keith who flies up, hissing, “What the fuck!?”

“Keith, Violet,” Lance says before he scrambles out of bed, running into his children’s room. Keith follows behind Lance, terrified.

_What if something is happening to them?_

When they enter the room, the twins are stirring slightly, but Violet is thrashing around on her bed, her fluffy purple ears pinned against her head and tears are flowing from her tightly shut eyes.

Keith’s heart breaks in two. It's causing him physical pain to see his daughter, his _ten-year-old_ daughter, suffering through a nightmare. It’s unfair. Violet is a bright, innocent, young girl and it’s so _fucking_ unfair that she has to live this life, being raised by a team who were always in the frontlines of war, when she should be socializing, making friends. Her biggest worry should be what dress she’s going to wear to her best friend’s party tomorrow, not whether or not she’ll see her fathers again after the battle. 

And today was a just reflection of that. The team had been out, fighting as Voltron, when Haggar somehow managed to somehow get her crusty ass aboard the castleship. Violet and her brothers were in the control room with Coran.

Coran had defended them until Violet managed to escape with her brothers. Haggar sent a druid after them, and Violet had gotten her hands on her father's Marmora blade. Using her training, whatever skills and instinct she had, she'd managed to take the druid out, leaving her father's blade impaled in the druid, before running into her and her brother's shared room and locking the door. 

Then, she had pressed a special alarm and she and the twins were automatically tucked away into a safe, impenetrable bunker built just for them, sealed away behind their room, in the walls of the castle. Nobody knows how Violet managed to keep her brothers quiet for almost six vargas.

When the paladins returned to see Keith's sword impaled into a druid, Lance had to hold an enraged Keith back from following Haggar in Red himself. The paladins took the children out of the bunker, and Violet was holding her shoulder, shaking and crying so badly that they had to rush her to the infirmary, and put her in a pod to calm her down in case she fainted from pain and panic, and to heal herself, because according to Allura, she'd dislocated shoulder fighting the druid. 

Lance rushes toward his panicking daughter, pulling her into his arms, sitting on the edge of her bed.

“Vi, _princesita_ , wake up, it’s me, _papi_ ,” Lance shakes her gently, trying to snap her out of whatever it was that was haunting her.

Violet whimpers and her ears twitch as she curls into herself. There was no words that could describe how Keith feels, seeing his child in pain. It's something no parent should see. Some part of him feels like a failure, because it's his job as Violet's father to protect her, and he failed to do just that. 

He runs his hand on her other wrist and says, “Violet, baby, it’s us. It’s your daddys and we’ve got you. You’re safe baby girl. You’re safe, I promise.”

“Daddy,” she whimpers once more, instinctively curling her fists around Lance’s hoodie, “Help me, _papi_ , _I’m afraid._ ”

“Shh,” Lance coos, stroking her hair, coaxing her to wake up, “You're safe, Violet. We've got you, baby. Daddy and _papi_ are right here, open those pretty eyes so you can see us, _princesita_.”

Violet’s eyes slowly blink open, causing her to relax at the sight of her fathers. Tears coat her long, black lashes; _Keith’s lashes._

“I’m okay?” she asks, sitting up and sniffing, leaning into Lance. 

“You’re okay, love,” Keith soothes, tucking strands of brown hair back, “Do you want to talk about the dream?”

She shakes her head, _no_.

And that’s okay with Keith. He’s not going to  force her to relive something that frightening. 

“Aunt Pidge?” Violet asks in a small voice.

Pidge had gotten a deep gash in her leg from a sentry, and Hunk almost lost it, rushing her to the castle infirmary with Violet after they got back. 

“She’s okay. Uncle Hunk is taking excellent care of her, okay?” Lance tells her.

“Okay,” Violet nods once more, “Will you stay with me tonight?”

Lance and Keith make eye contact and a decision is made at once.

“Come on, love. You’re staying with us tonight,” Keith holds out his hand for Violet.

She takes it, and Lance, Keith and Violet try to quietly leave the room.

Only, when Lance looks back at his sons, he sees Oliver fidgeting slightly. The three-year-old is yawning, a tiny hand pushing silver curls back.

“' _Pa?_ ” Charlie yawns, sleepily.

Keith looks at Lance and smiles, not letting go of Violet’s hand, even when he comes back into their children's room.

He gently lifts Oliver (who’s sucking on the tip of his thumb, _awwe_ ) into a comfortable position in his arm, while Lance takes Charlie. Violet wraps her fingers against Keith's and Lance's free hands.  

When they get back to their room, Violet flops down onto the middle of their bed. Keith smiles as he put his son down on the bed, as does Lance, and Keith adjusts the boys to be more comfortable. Lance takes his usual right side of the bed.

Keith lays down on the left, spooning Violet. The twins are fast asleep next to Violet, in between her and Lance. Keith and Lance are basically a protective barrier around their children. 

Lance smiles softly, putting his arms around them. It was nice, the feeling of being able to fit your whole world, your _family_ , between your arms, silently assuring them that they are safe, and that you would protect them with your life. 

Violet can’t seem to fall asleep. Keith is still awake too. As if he can sense his daughter's discomfort, he wraps his arms tightly around her. 

And Keith is staring up at Lance, the love in his eyes being most prominent. Lance removes his hand, seeing that Violet is safe in his husband's arms, and gently cards his hands through Keith's hair, smiling at him softly. 

And Lance remembers.

He remembers a Cuban woman humming gently in the kitchen, humming to comfort herself in the wake of a husband who left, who left to do the same thing Lance was doing right now, fighting a war, playing soldier to protect millions of innocent civilians who didn't even know there was war. 

Lance remembers the same woman brokenly humming to comfort herself, tears pouring down her face after the Lieutenant had turned up at their door, hat in his hand, solemn face, to deliver the news, _I'm sorry, Mrs. McClain, your husband was killed in action._

Lance remembers the woman humming to him, pulling him into her arms, kissing him on the forehead when he awoke himself up by screaming loudly, asking for his own _papi_ , who was long gone.

Lance remembers tbe woman, his mother, singing softly to him the day before he left for the Galaxy Garrison, which was the last time he ever saw his mother in years. 

And now, Lance found himself singing to comfort his own half asleep family, his husband and his space babies.

His daughter, who's expression is peaceful, untroubled as she knows that her fathers will always, always protect her, and his husband who's nodding off in Lance's embrace. 

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_

_I stay up and think of you….._

**Author's Note:**

> #LetKeith/StevenSayLove2k18! Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
